Shinkai City Underground ( Deep-Sea City Underground )
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Chapter 7 Update ! Kota Tua yang ditumbuhi oleh tanaman laut itu terlihat berdiri kokoh di hadapan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menapakkan kakinya di depan gerbang kota itu. tanpa tujuan yang jelas, Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan menyusuri kota itu./Amnesia!Kuroko x Mysterious!GoM/Warn Inside/
1. Chapter 1 : The Bluenette's Adventure

**Minna, saya membawakan cerita untuk mengisi beberapa hari ini. sebenarnya cerita seharusnya menjadi cerita Oneshot karena dapat tergolongkan dengan Chapter-nya yang pendek. tetapi saya harap kalian suka.**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket biru dan Headphone putih yang melingkar dilehernya serta celana panjang putih itu baru saja menapakkan kaki-nya di depan sebuah gerbang kota yang sangat asing baginya. Manik _sapphire blue-_nya menatap lurus ke jalan raya yang membentang sepi dihadapannya. Sebuah lapisan bulat yang berisi udara muncul dari bawah tanah dan mulutnya. Bulatan udara itu kemudian berenang melayang menuju ke atas. Ketempat yang seharusnya dirinya berada. Tetapi disinilah Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang. Sebuah kota dengan tumbuhan koral dan rumput laut yang menari-nari. Dengan tatapan yang sangat serius, tajam, dan menusuk itu serta ekspresi _emotionless-_nya, ia mulai melangkah dengan tegas dan mantap.

.

.

Chapter 1 : The Bluenette's Adventure

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Mystery, Adventure**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

BLUP!

Sekali lagi lingkaran udara itu muncul dan terbang menuju ke dunia atas. Kuroko masih menatap lurus ke jalan sepi itu. ia tidak dapat merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Kuroko yang memang hanya sendirian disana kembali berjalan –yang memang sedari tadi ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya-. Sebuah kota tua yang sebentar lagi akan rubuh itu terlihat masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sebuah gedung tua yang berjejer rapih itu terlihat di tumbuhi oleh koral dan karang laut.

Kuroko terkadang mencuri pandang sesaat terhadap gedung-gedung itu. ia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui apa itu. Kuroko masih menatap lurus ke jalan di depannya. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang berada di ujung sana, karena entah kenapa ia merasa benar-benar tidak perlu tahu.

Kuroko masih berjalan dengan santai. Ekspresi-nya yang seakan malas lah yang menyambut sosok baru dari gedung-gedung yang mulai tampak dari kejauhan seiring berjalannya waktu dimana Kuroko masih terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak itu.

TAP!

Kuroko seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian menatap ke gedung di samping kanannya. Kuroko menatap gedung itu, gedung tua dan tinggi yang dipenuhi tumbuhan laut itu. kemudian kuroko menatap kearah pintu gedung itu. pintu khas jepang yang sudah rusak itu terlihat masih menutupi sebagian sisi pintu itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko mulai berjalan mendekati pintu itu. setelah ia sudah cukup dekat, ia meraba pintu kayu itu dan mulai melangkah masuk menuju ruangan gelap itu. kemudian kuroko pun menghilang di dalamnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, yang ia dapat lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Ia hanya merasakan hawa dingin.

PATS!

Lalu, sebuah cahaya pun menyinari ruangan yang gelap itu.

_To Be Continued_…

* * *

**jika saya periksa lagi, ini lebih mirip seperti Prolog daripada Chapter 1. tetapi memang cerita kali ini memiliki Cerita yang pendek per-chapter-nya. awalnya saya memilih untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi Oneshot saja tetapi entah kenapa saya malah menjadikannya sebuah cerita yang memiliki beberapa Chapter...**

**Cerita ini saya dapat setelah saya melihat lagu Vocaloid : Shinkai City Underground (Deep-Sea City Underground ) yang dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Rin. tetapi pertama kali saya mengetahui lagu ini adalah pada saat saya melihat PV lain dari lagu ini dan yang menyanyikan lagu ini adalah seorang Utaite baru bernama Reol (Reworu) yang diketahui memiliki suara "Shota" yang dapat menyamai level suara elektronik.**

**setelah beberapa kali melihat PV dari lagi itu saya sempat terlintas ide untuk mmebuat cerita yang sekarang ini sudah saya Publish. saya harap kalian suka. dan untuk cerita lainnya, dimohon untuk para readers menunggu agak lama dikarenakan saya yang sedang sibuk... jadi saya minta maaf jika terlambat Update dan malah membuat cerita lain.**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 2 : The Emperor**

**Keep Reading-Keep waiting for The Next Chapter ! See ya !**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Emperor

**Minna ! Chapter 2 Update ! Cerita ini sepertinya tidak terlalu menarik ya ? tetapi ini cerita untuk mengisi waktu. cerita ini di Update setiap hari.**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Kuroko membuka matanya begitu benar-benar memastikan manik _azure-_nya itu mulai dapat berbaur dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang penglihatannya itu. Kuroko kemudian menyingkirkan tangannya yang sempat membantunya untuk menghalangi cahaya masuk ke matanya. Ia kemudian menatap ke sekitarnya. Banyak orang terduduk rapih menatap sebuah pertandingan _shogi_(catur jepang) yang tengah berlangsung dengan tenang.

"Mari kita mulai pertandingan babak pertama."

.

.

Chapter 2 : The Emperor

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Mystery, Adventure**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kuroko menatap datar sebuah pertandingan yang baru saja dimulai. Kuroko yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk geser khas jepang itu kemudian berjalan menuju beberapa orang dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian khas jepang juga. Terduduk dengan rapih seraya menatap pertandingan dalam keheningan.

Kuroko melirik ke sebelah kirinya. Ia melihat beberapa orang asing yang bahkan ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya, bahkan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat –atau lebih tepatnya di sampingnya-. Kuroko kembali menatap ke pertandingan. Terlihat dua orang tengah bertanding dengan serius disana. Salah seorangnya berambut merah terang.

Kuroko masih menatapnya dengan datar. Maniknya seakan memancarkan kecurigaan dan rasa penasaran. Seorang pemain itu terlihat familiar baginya.

Kuroko mulai merasa risih untuk tetap berada disana, sehingga akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu lain di sebelah kirinya. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga akhirnya tangannya dapat menggapai pintu itu dan menggeser pintu itu. ia dapat mendekat sorakan dari sang wasit yang mengawasi pertandingan babak pertama itu.

"Selesai. Pemenangnya adalah Akashi Seijuurou."

Kuroko kemudian menggeser pintu itu. ia tidak menoleh kembali ke pertandingan itu dan ia lebih memilih untuk terus berjalan menuju sisi gelap. Dan Kuroko kembali menghilang di dalam kegelapan. Pintu geser itu seketika tertutup sendiri.

Kuroko menatap tajam pemandangan di depannya. Ia kembali ketempat semula. Tepatnya di depan gedung bobrok yang memiliki pintu ala jepang itu. entah apa dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali ke tempat yang sama.

Kuroko tidak ingin di pusingkan dengan pertanyaan yang terus berada di benaknya. Ia kemudian memilih kembali berjalan. Ia kembali berjalan di jalan raya yang membentang di kanan-nya. Ia terus berjalan, menunggu sesuatu yang lainnya yang akan datang untuk menyambutnya. Entah apa itu. **Lagi pula…**

**.**

**.**

**Siapa itu Akashi Seijuurou ?**

_To Be Continued_…

* * *

**Hehe... maaf ya... seperti yang sudah saya beritahu sebelumnya. cerita kali ini memang memiliki Chapter yang pendek karena seharusnya cerita ini menjadi cerita Oneshot. tetapi biar lebih membuat penasaran, saya membuatnya menjadi beberapa chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 3 : The Policeman**

**Next Chapter Preview :**

_**Memangnya apa yang di carinya di tempat itu ?**_

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	3. Chapter 3 : The policeman

**Hehe Minna ! Chapter 3 Update ! kali ini adalah bagian dimana Kuroko-yang sedang amnesia- bertemu dengan seorang pria bersurai biru malam yang kalian pastinya tahu siapa itu, bukan ?**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Kuroko masih terus melangkah dengan mantap menyusuri jalan sepi itu. bulir-bulir udara juga masih terus bermunculan dan berenang menuju ke permukaan. Entah kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat mengakhiri perjalanan konyol yang dilakukannya sekarang. Lagi pula kenapa ia berjalan di tempat asing ?

** Memangnya apa yang di carinya di tempat itu ? **

.

.

Chapter 3 : The Policeman

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Mystery, Adventure**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Langkah Kuroko kembali terhenti. Dengan kesal karena merasa risih, ia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Sebuah gedung lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Kuroko sempat kesal karena harus membuang-buang waktunya untuk meladeni gedung tua yang menarik perhatiannya itu. tetapi mau bagaimana pun Kuroko tidak bisa mengelaknya. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa kesal dengan sikap keras kepalanya jika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya penasaran.

Kuroko menyerah. Ia tidak bisa bertempur lagi dengan benaknya. Yang ada itu hanya memperpanjang waktunya meski pun ia berharap akan sesuatu yang sebaliknya. Kuroko berjalan mendekati gedung biru tua yang terlihat sudah miring dan tinggal jatuh dan rubuh. Tetapi sepertinya gedung itu masih berdiri dikarenakan tanaman laut yang menyangganya.

Kuroko menghela napas dan mendorong pintu kaca yang beberapa bagiannya sudah pecah dan rusak. Ia terus melangkah menuju ke sisi gelap hingga cahaya dari luar gedung itu seketika menghilang tak terlihat lagi. Kuroko masih terus berjalan hingga akhirnya saat ia berkedip, ia sudah berada di tempat yang lainnya.

"Kyaa ! Tolong hentikan pencuri itu !"

Kuroko menoleh mendapati seorang wanita yang berteriak setelah tas-nya dirampas oleh seorang yang wajahnya tak dapat dilihat karena di tutupi. Kuroko yang juga menatap kejadian itu hanya terdiam dan membiarkan sang pencuri berlari kabur ketempat yang dianggapnya aman. Kuroko sebenarnya bisa dibilang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi karena kejadian itu terjadi sangatlah cepat.

"Hoi ! Tunggu !"

Kuroko sedikit melebarkan matanya begitu seseorang berseragam polisi dan bersurai biru malam berlari cepat melewatinya. Ia terus berlari mengejar seorang pencuri yang baru saja mengambil tas seorang wanita paruh baya di belakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian pria yang mengenakan seragam polisi itu kembali dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya yang bahkan tak dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Ia memborgol pencuri itu dan menyeretnya dan ia juga melihatnya membawa tas sang wanita dan kemudian ia memberikannya lagi kepada sang pemilik tas. Di detik selanjutnya Kuroko kembali berkedip dan mendapati dirinya di tempat sebelumnya.

Ia tengah berdiri membelakangi gedung yang sebelumnya ia masuki. Kuroko menghela napas dan kembali berjalan. Entah kenapa pria yang mengenakan seragam polisi itu seperti mengingatkannya kepada seseorang.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**S-saya minta maaf karena membuat cerita yang teerkesan, err... aneh... tentu saja aneh ! Selain pendek ! Ceritanya juga belum jelas ! hum... sebenarnya penjelasan tentang cerita ini akan dijelaskan seiring munculnya Chapter lainnya.**

**sebenarnya tidak ada alasan yang jelas kenapa di cerita ini Kuroko mengalami Amnesia. ini seperti semacam cerita misteri...#merinding**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 4 : The Pilot**

**Next Chapter Preview :**

_**Entah kenapa, sebelumnya… ia seperti mendengar suara **__**pesawat **__**yang baru saja lepas landas.**_

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Pilot

**Chapter 4 Update ! Now Amnesia Kuroko will meet With a blonde pilot ! I hope you like it !**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

Langkah Kuroko kembali terhenti. Sebuah gedung berwarna kuning-biru itu tepat berada disampingnya. Terlihat tua dan kumuh layak rumah hantu. Tetapi Kuroko hanya mengabaikannya dan menatap pintu kaca yang masih terlihat bagus tetapi kotor. Tidak ada retakkan apapun disana. Kuroko pun berjalan mendekati gedung itu. sesuatu yang aneh baru saja menarik perhatiannya hingga ia terpaksa harus menoleh kearah sebuah gedung.

Entah kenapa, sebelumnya… ia seperti mendengar suara **pesawat** yang baru saja lepas landas.

.

.

Chapter 4 : The Pilot

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Mystery, Adventure**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kuroko mencoba untuk mendorong pintu kaca yang terbagi diu itu. tidak ada gagang atau apapun disana. Kuroko mencoba mendorong maupun menggesernya tidak akan berhasil. Ia tahu itu adalah pintu otomatis yang akan terbuka secara otomatis juga jika ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Tetapi semua hanya sia-sia saja. Kuroko tahu pintu itu rusak da seharusnya ia tidak memaksakan dirinya untuk mengikuti naluri dari rasa penasarannya.

Tetapi Kuroko yang sempat mendecak kesal kemudian mengambil karang laut dan melemparkannya kearah pintu itu hingga membuat pintu kaca itu pecah seketika. Merasa sedikit lega karena sudah melepaskan kemarahannya, Kuroko mulai mendekat dan masuk melalui lubang besar yang dibuatnya tadi.

Setelah Kuroko masuk, ia kembali menjumpai kegelapan yang berada disana. Hanya cahaya dari pintu bening itulah yang menyinari. Ia dapat melihat serpihan kaca dan koral yang baru saja dilemparnya berada di tanah dan berserakan. Kuroko kemudian melangkah memasuki sisi gelap dan meninggalkan cahaya yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan disana.

Kuroko membuka matanya begitu ia sempat menutup matanya di dalam kegelapan. Ia terlihat tengah berdiri di dalam sebuah pesawat yang dipenuhi oleh penumpang yang terlihat tengah terduduk tenang. Beberapa pramuniaga terlihat berlalu lalang untuk mengantarkan pesanan dari para ramah kearah mereka dan memastikan kenyamanan diri sendiri dan orang lain. Kuroko yang sebelumnya hanya diam berdiri kemudia mulai melangkah. Ia mencoba melangkah ke suatu tempat yang sepertinya menarik perhatiannya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah penumpang dan pramuniaga. Anehnya ia tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah mereka. Mereka hanya dapat mlelihat ekspresi dari mulut mereka yang melengkung layaknya tersenyum ataupun bersedih. Kuroko tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan hal itu dan memilih untuk terus berjalan.

Kuroko pun membuka pintu sebuah ruang yang ia ketahui berada paling depan. Kuroko pun melangkah masuk dan mendapati dua orang berada disana, di mesin kendali sebuah benda besar yang dirinya berada di dalam benda itu. ya, ia di dalam sebuah pesawat. Kuroko dapat melihat dua orang itu tengah mengendalikan pesawat dengan teliti dan serius. Kuroko pun kemudian menatap seorang pilot bersurai kuning yang juga tengah serius mengendalikan sistem pesawat Dan lagi-lagi Kuroko tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Kuroko mengerjap begitu mendapati dirinya kembali ketempat semua. Kuroko menatap ke sekitarnya. Ia kembali ketempat sebelumnya. Ia kembali membelakangi gedung yang baru saja dimasukinya. Kuroko yang bertatapan datar kemudian kembali berjalan. Ia kembali melangkah menyusuri jalan sepi itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah kenapa ia mulai merasa ada yang janggal di tempat itu. dan entah kenapa, Kuroko seperti sedang melihat **memori** yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui apa itu.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**hohoho saya balik lagi... sepertinya teka-teki perjalanan Kuroko mulai terpecahkan. sebenarnya, tidak ada alasan yang jelas kenapa Kuroko dapat memiliki Amnesia sehingga tidak dapat menyadari beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya (yang diketahui sebagai GoM) dan sempat menarik perhatiannya itu. dan jika kalian ingin tahu, teka-teki perjalanan Kuroko ini akan terpecahkan di setiap Chapter yang akan muncul nanti. lalu, Author kalian ini akan memberitahukan sebuah Puisi teka-teki yang Author buat sendiri (sebenarnya ini tidak ada di dalam cerita tetapi ini berhubungan dengan cerita itu tersendiri.) Author membuatnya khusus untuk para Readers ! Teka-teki perjalanan Kuroko adalah sebagai berikut : **

**[ Seorang laki-laki berjalan memasuki sebuah _kota _lalu kemudian bertanya-tanya _siapa _orang yang ditemuinya, kemudian menyadari _kenapa dia berada disana dan apa yang sebenarnya dicarinya_, menemui berbagai _memori _yang tidak diketahuinya, ia terus berjalan di _tempat yang bagaikan dunia bawah laut itu, _bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa dia masih _paranoid_, dan kenyataan bahwa ia seorang _Liar Schizophrenia_. ]**

**Teka-teki diatas akan Author jelaskan di Chapter berikutnya !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 5 : The pattissiere**

**Next Chapter Preview : **

**_Tempat_ _yang…_****bagaikan dunia bawah laut**** itu****.**

******Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

******Mind To RxR ? X3**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Pattissiere

**Chapter 5 Update !** **Now is Murasakibara's Turn ! Let's See Kuroko's Reaction...**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

Kuroko benar-benar merasa janggal. Ia merasakan sesuatu tengah memberitahukannya sesuatu tetapi ia terus mencoba mengelaknya. Ia merasa tidak perlu untuk mengetahui hal itu ditengah-tengah dirinya berjalan di sebuah kota tua. Lagi pula, Kuroko juga tidak mengetahui dimana dirinya sekarang. Sejak awal ia memang tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas dan alasan yang jelas kenapa ia memilih untuk menyusuri kota tua itu.

Langkah Kuroko pun terhenti. ia mencium aroma manis yang sangat menggoda. Kuroko kemudian menatap gedung disampingnya. Gedung ungu yang terhias bagus itu terlihat miring dan nyaris roboh. Untuk kesekian kalinya, perhatian Kuroko teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang tak jelas.

.

.

Chapter 5 : The Pattissiere

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Mystery, Adventure**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kuroko memegang gagang berwarna emas itu. gagang besi yang dibalut warna emas itu terlihat kotor dan tidak halus lagi. Kuroko pun mendorong pintu ungu itu dan saat ia membukanya, kini bukanlah kegelapan yang menyapanya, tetapi sebuah cahaya terang yang membutakan matanya. Detik berikutnya, dimana Kuroko membuka matanya, ia sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Tempat yang sangatlah santai dan bersahabat itu menyambut Kuroko. Tempat yang bagaikan Café populer –terutama dikalangan wanita- berdesain warna ungu itu. Kuroko yang berdiri di depan pintu segera melangkah, menyingkir agar tidak menghalangi pelanggan yang memasuki tempat itu. Kuroko pun berjalan menuju ke bangku kosong di samping jendela. Duduk di kursi besar sambil memandangi pemandangan di samping jendela transparant itu sebenarnya cukup menenangkan hati tetapi sepertinya hal itu sedang tidak berlaku bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dengan tatapannya yang dingin dan menusuk seakan hatinya sudah dilahap habis oleh keputus-asaan.

Kemudian seorang _maid_ datang sambil tersenyum membawa buku menu dan mengoceh tentang menu-menu terkini. Meski pun begitu Kuroko tidaklah merespon, tanpa memperhatikan sikap Kuroko yang aneh, pelayan itu seketika pergi dengan senyuman yang sama. Seakan ia sudah memuaskan pelanggan dan mulai melayani pelanggan lainnya.

Alasan yang sangat jelas bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya untuk tidak merespon. Kuroko tidak dapat melihat wajah pelayan itu bahkan untuk mendengar suaranya saja ia tidak dapat. Suara yang serak dan menyakitkan telinganya itu membuatnya terlalu muak untuk berlama-lama disana. Kuroko pun bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu café itu. ia lebih memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"_Chef, _pesanan di bangku nomor 7."

Seru seorang _maid _berjalan menuju ke kasir untuk menyimpan papan menu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dari jendela yang tak besar dan tak kecil, Kuroko sempat melihat seorang _pattissiere_ bersurai _violet_ tengah membuat Cake yang indah dengan topping Strawberry diatasnya. Kuroko kemudian menggenggam pintu kaca transparent itu dan menariknya.

TRING !

Kini Kuroko sudah kembali ke kota tua. Tatapan tajam dan dinginnya menyapu pemandangan dihadapannya. Entah kenapa perasaan tidak mengenakkan itu terus menggeliati benaknya. Ingin sekali dirinya segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tempat yang…**bagaikan dunia bawah laut itu.**

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Sepertinya cerita ini makin berkesan mistis aja ya ! dan juga, Saya pasti berhutang penjelasan mengenai teka-teki yang sebelumnya saya buat bukan ? baiklah kalau begitu, mari saya jelaskan :**

**[ Seorang laki-laki berjalan memasuki sebuah ****_kota _****lalu kemudian bertanya-tanya ****_siapa _****orang yang ditemuinya, kemudian menyadari ****_kenapa dia berada disana dan apa yang sebenarnya dicarinya_****, menemui berbagai ****_memori _****yang tidak diketahuinya, ia terus berjalan di tempat yang****_ bagaikan dunia bawah laut itu, _****bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa dia masih ****_paranoid_****, dan kenyataan bahwa ia seorang ****_Liar Schizophrenia_****. ]**

**Penjelasan :**

**Kota : yang dimaksud adalah kota yang Kuroko masuki (sudah diketahui bahwa 'seorang laki-laki' yang dimaksud adalah Kuroko Tetsuya) dan menjadi awal perjalanan bagi Kuroko – [ dijelaskan di Chapter 1 ]**

**Siapa : yang dimaksud adalah dimana Kuroko menanyakan orang yang ditemuinya –yang sebenarnya hanya terjadi di Chapter 2 saja- dan menjadi awal dirinya diketahui mengalami amnesia karena pertanyaan yang dibuatnya { "Lagi pula… Siapa itu Akashi Seijuurou ? } – [ dijelaskan di Chapter 2 ]**

**Kenapa dia berada disana dan apa yang sebenarnya dicarinya : Kuroko baru menyadari kenapa ia bisa berada disana dan bertanya-tanya 'apa yang sebenarnya dicarinya' – [ dijelaskan di Chapter 3 ]**

**Memori : setelah kuroko bertemu dengan seorang pilot bersurai kuning, Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa apa yang dilihatnya seperti ia melihat sebuah memori yang tidak ia ketahui –yang sebenarnya adalah memori miliknya sendiri- - [ dijelaskan di Chapter 4 ]**

**Bagaikan dunia bawah laut : Setelah mengunjungi sebuah café –yang pastinya berasal dari memori- Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah kota yang seperti 'kota bawah laut' (Kuroko bahkan tidak sadar bahwa pada saat di Chapter 4, ia melempar sebuah karang laut untuk memecahkan pintu kaca otomatis yang rusak, serta ia juga menyadari bahwa setiap gedung di kota itu di tumbuhi oleh tanaman laut tetapi ia tetap tidak menyadari bahwa ia berada di 'dunia bawah laut/kota bawah laut') – [ dijelaskan di Chapter 5 ]**

**Paranoid : Seorang dokter bersurai hijau (Midorima) menyebut Kuroko 'Paranoid' pada saat Kuroko tiba-tiba saja terjun ke sisi gelap dari pintu di belakangnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka (paranoid tersendiri berarti gila ketakutan) – [ dijelaskan di Chapter 6 ]**

**Liar Schizophrenia : Kuroko memasuki tempat –memori- lainnya yang tiba-tiba saja ia sudah terjebak di kobaran api. Lalu tiba-tiba semua api disekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelembung udara dan Kuroko merasakan dirinya kehilangan napas dan menyadari dirinya tenggelam di tengah lautan luas. Selanjutnya Kuroko terbangun dengan GoM dan Kagami yang berada di sekelilingnya, tanpa Kuroko ketahui Akashi berbisik kata Liar Schizophrenia( Schizophrenia akan dijelaskan di Chapter 7 atau 8 ) – [dijelaskan di Chapter 7 ]**

**hehe... gimana ada yang udah ngerti ? kalau belum, nanti akan dijelaskan di Last Chapter a.k.a Chapter 8 yang menjelaskan semuanya.**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 6 : The Doctor**

**Next Chapter Preview : **

_**Tetapi... **__**Mengundangnya**__** untuk apa ?**_

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Doctor

**Chapter 6 Update ! Sudah waktunya Kuroko untuk disadarkan dan sepertinya pikiran Author dan Midorima tersambung !**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

"Hah… Hah…"

Kuroko merasakan sesak di dadanya. Berkali-kali ia mengumpulkan udara untuk men-stabilkan pernapasannya tetapi rasa sesak itu masih terus terasa. Gelembung udara juga mulai keluar dari sela-sela mulut Kuroko. Sesuatu seakan mulai tidak lagi stabil dan sebentar lagi akan runtuh. Meski pun begitu, Kuroko yang terus berjalan mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Perasaat takut mulai menggerogoti benaknya dan kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Kuroko sudah tidak dapat menyerahkan semuanya kepada rasa sombongnya dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi. dengan mata yang membelalak dan air keringat yang bercucuran, Kuroko menatap gedung disebelahnya. Gedung putih dengan tanda 'Plus merah di tengah atas gedung itu ditatapnya. Gedung yang sudah memiliki retakan-retakan dan ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan laut itu terlihat seperti mengundang Kuroko.

Tetapi… **mengundangnya untuk apa ?**

.

.

Chapter 6 : The Doctor

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Mystery, Adventure**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kuroko pun mendorong pintu kaca itu dan mulai melangkah masuk dengan ragu. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia memasuki kota itu, ia merasakan keraguan dan ketakutan yang menghantui dirinya. Ia terus melangkah dalam kegelapan. Hanya langkah kakinya sajalah yang terdengar. Selainnya ia tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi.

PATS!

Seketika sebuah cahaya muncul dan menyinari sebuah meja hitam bundar yang diatasnya terdapat kotak putih dengan sebuah lambang ( + ) merah di sana. Kuroko mendekat kesana dan kemudian mengambil benda itu. benda yang sangat familiar jika di sentuh olehnya. Kemudian Kuroko membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya.

Bukanlah alat-alat kesehatan seperti obat, perban atau pun plaster yang berada disana, melainkan sebuah keong berwarna kulit yang dihiasi tanaman laut kecil disana. Kuroko kemudian mengambil keong itu dan seketika cahaya lainnya menyinari beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul di seberang tempatnya.

Seperti yang dapat dilihat, mereka sedang melakukan operasi. Kedua cahaya yang menyinari mereka kemudian berbaur membentuk sebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya ruang operasi. Kuroko berdiri di dekat pintu putih yang menjadi dua bagian itu. kuroko berdiri di sisi gelap sementara satu-satunya penerangan disana hanyalah lampu bulat yang menyinari meja operasi itu. seorang perawat berseragam hijau serta seorang dokter ber-jas putih dan bersurai hitu terlihat tengah menatap seorang pasien berkulit sepucat mayat.

Kuroko hanya menatap beberapa orang itu tetapi yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah seorang pasien berkulit pucat itu dan seorang dokter bersurai hijau. kemudian dokter yang sempat berbicara dengan para perawat yang membantunya kemudian menoleh kearah Kuroko, membuat jantung Kuroko nyaris lompat dari tempatnya akibat terkejut.

Meskipun Kuroko tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, ia dapat melihat mata hijau yang mengkilat tajam kearahnya itu. ia tidak dapat melihat senyuman atau pun mulut yang menjadi ekspresi beberapa orang yang dilihatnya. Hanya mata kanan dari dokter itu sajalah yang terlihat.

Kuroko memegang keong yang baru saja di dapatkannya dengan erat di depan dadanya. Ia berjalan mundur dengan pelan dan hati-hati hingga akhirnya ia terpojok karena sudah berbenturan oleh pintu ruang operasi yang sepertinya terkunci.

Dokter bermanik hijau rumput itu kemudian benar-benar berhadapan dengannya. Dengan santainya berjalan menuju kearah Kuroko membuat sang _bluenette_ itu makin ketakutan dan memaksakan dirinya untuk mundur serta berharap pintu itu akan terbuka nantinya.

BLANG!

Ya, pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan dimensi hitam yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun. Kuroko yang terkejut kemudian jatuh ke kegelapan itu. terus jatuh kebawah. Tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu yang tidak ada. Manik _azure_-nya menatap dokter bermata kanan hijau itu hingga ia dapat melihat mulut dari dokter itu mulai bergerak membentuk kata-kata.

BRUUGH!

"KKHHH-!"

Kuroko segera membuka matanya. Keringat dingin terus bercucuran dari pori-pori kulitnya yang sudah mulai memucat. Entah bagaimana caranya ia dapat tertidur ditanah berpasir putih pada saat itu. Kuroko segera bangkit, memposisi-kan dirinya untuk duduk dan tangan pucatnya mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia dapat merasakan pasir yang terjatuh dari rambutnya dengan perlahan.

Kuroko kemudian mencoba berdiri tetapi ia terhenti begitu ia menatap tangan kirinya yang memegang sesuatu. Kuroko membuka tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi mengepal dan menampilkan sosok keong yang sebelumnya diambilnya. Kuroko mengatupkan mulutnya dan mulai kembali berdiri. Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah berdiri dengan seimbang, ia memasukkan keong itu kedalam kantong jaket birunya dan kembali berjalan. Kata-kata sang dokter bersurai hijau itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya.

.

.

.

"**Bangunlah, dasar Paranoid."**

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Ne,Ne... menurut para readers, apa yang membuat Midorima menyebut Kuroko 'Paranoid' ? kalau menurut Author, sikap Kuroko di cerita ini sudah cukup 'Paranoid', tetapi bukan berarti Author mengatai Kuroko 'paranoid' ! karena Karakter KnB favorit Author adalah Kuroko !**

**Hehe, saya malah menjadi curhat...**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 7 : The Fireman**

**Next Chapter Preview :**

_**"Seorang Paranoid baru saja memasuki peti mati-nya."**_

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Fireman

**Chapter 7 Update ! Kini sudah saatnya Kuroko tersadar dari dunia yang seperti dongeng itu. **

**Thanks To : ****Rye Yureka dan Myadorabletetsuya yang sudah men-Support dan menyukai cerita saya. serta untuk yang sudah mem-Favorit-kan dan mem-Folow cerita ini !**

**I Hope You Like It. **

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Langkah Kuroko terhenti tepat begitu sebuah gedung tua yang terlihat habis terbakar berada di samping kanannya. Kuroko menatap tajam gedung itu. mata kuroko pun menatap ke pintu gedung itu. gedung tanpa pintu itu terlihat seperti mempersilahkan siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Lalu Kuroko yang sempat menatapnya langsung berjalan mendekati gedung itu dan mulai memasuki gedung itu disaat yang bersamaan.

"**Seorang Paranoid baru saja memasuki peti mati-nya.**"

.

.

Chapter 7 : The Fireman

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Mystery, Adventure**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kuroko merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Hawa dingin itu sangat menusuk bagaikan pisau. Kuroko yang masih melangkah pun akhirnya terhenti. Hembusan udara hangat keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan gelembung udara yang beberapa saat lalu tak dapat dilihatnya. Kuroko kemudian kembali melangkah begitu ia mengeratkan jaketnya. Lagi pula kenapa ia harus berpakaian seperti sekarang ? Sungguh bodoh.

Lalu sesaat kemudian Kuroko mulai merasakan panas. Sepertinya suhu disekitarnya mulai berubah sangat drastis. Hawa dingin yang menusuk kini berubah menjadi hawa panas yang membakar. Kuroko merasakan udara yang masuk bukanlah udara yang sama sehingga ia mulai terbatuk dan segera menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Matanya terasa sangat perih. Berkali-kali benaknya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

Kuroko yang sempat menutup matanya kemudian membuka kelopak matanya dan memunculkan iris _sapphire blue_ miliknya. Kini _sapphire blue-_nya memantulkan pancaran dari api yang berkobar tepat dihadapannya.

Kuroko menutup mata kanannya dikarenakan rasa perih yang kembali menyerang dan tangan kirinya masih dengan setia menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Kuroko yang sudah benar-benar terjebak hanya bisa panik. Ia sangatlah panik. Lalu manik-nya menatap seorang pria berpakaian kuning-merah yang baru saja mendobrak pintu di sebrang kobaran api yang mengelilinginya. Pria itu dengan sangat perlahan masuk dan ia dengan pelan menoleh kearah Kuroko.

Sial! Lagi-lagi Kuroko tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Tetapi sesuatu membuat Kuroko seketika mundur selangkah. Ia dapat melihat mata kiri miliknya. Manik merah gelap itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi-nya karena ia tidak dapat melihat mulut dari pria itu. lalu kemudian pria bersurai merah gelap itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kuroko. Ia seperti mengajak Kuroko ketempatnya. Tetapi kaki Kuroko sepertinya tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama karena seketika ia tidak dapat bergerak sementara kondisinya yang semakin memburuk.

Kemudian keadaan kembali berubah. Kuroko dapat merasakan suhu mulai mendingin meskipun ia masih dapat melihat kobaran api di sekelilingnya. Ia merasakan ia tidak dapat bernapas. Bukan karena asap dari kobaran api melainkan layaknya air yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Ia bagaikan tenggelam. Dalam penglihatannya, Kuroko dapat melihat pria bersurai merah itu seketika menghilang menjadi gelembung udara. Awalnya hanyalah asap dari kobaran api tetapi seketika api, lantai dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelembung udara yang kemudian terbang ke permukaan.

Semua menjadi kosong. Ia dapat melihat lautan terbentang luas di sekitarnya. Dari permukaan yang putih hingga biru dan berubah menjadi hitam. Kuroko kini tengah terjatuh masuk, layaknya terhisap ia tenggelam menuju kebagian paling dalam lautan itu.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan ia tenggelam ? Sejak kapan ? lalu sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya sedari tadi ? kenapa ia tidak dapat mengingatnya ?

Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat bagaikan kereta listrik yang meninggalkannya sendirian. Membiarkannya tertinggal di dunia kosong yang tidak memiliki satu pun memori. Apakah kejadian-kejadian yang dilihatnya sebelumnya adalah memori yang dimilikinya ?

Kuroko pun menyerah. Ia membiarkan napas yang tersisa di tubuhnya terlepas begitu saja dan terus menuju ke sisi gelap lautan itu. tetapi seketika tubuhnya tertarik. Seseorang menangkap tangannya dan menariknya menuju ke permukaan. Bersamaan dengan itu, kuroko membuka matanya yang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menembus pembatas Antara daratan dan lautan.

* * *

"..ko…ruko…KUROKO !" Seru Seorang bersurai merah gelap, Kagami Taiga, begitu berteriak tepat di depannya. Seketika Kuroko merasakan air keluar dari mulutnya dan Kuroko pun terbatuk setelah mengeluarkan air dari dalam tubuhnya. Sang blonde yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kagami pun mendekat, ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Syukurlah, Kurokocchi ! kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tadi !" Seru Kise Ryouta yang berada di belakang sang surai biru malam, Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko menatap keenam orang berambut warna-warni di sampingnya. Ia terlihat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kemudian Kuroko menatap pakaiannya. Basah dan lembab. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya ?

"A…Apa yang terjadi kepadaku ?" tanya Kuroko yang basah kuyup bertanya kepada GoM dan Kagami.

"Tetsu, Kau tadi terjatuh ke laut ! untung saja Bakagami dapat menyelamatkanmu !" Ujar Aomine. Kuroko menatap sang surai malam itu.

"Benarkah ? aku tidak ingat."ucap Kuroko.

"Kau tidak ingat ? kupikir otak manusia dapat merekam kejadian singkat seperti tadi." Ucap sang surai merah terang, Akashi Seijuurou yang seketika terlihat berpikir. Melihat sikap Akashi pada saat itu, Kuroko kemudian mengingat pertandingan _shogi_ yang dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Benar sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Akashi Seijuurou yang menjadi mantan Kaptern basket-nya itu ? tangan kiri kuroko lekas memegang kepalanya. Ia sungguh bodoh karena melupakan teman-temannya dan malah terdiam seperti orang paranoid. Tunggu… apa ?

* * *

**_"Bangunlah…. Dasar Paranoid."_**

* * *

Kuroko kemudian menatap Midorima Shintarou, membuat sang surai hijau daun itu terkejut.

"Apa ?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau tadi mengejekku _paranoid_ ?" Midorima kemudian tersentak dan ia lekas mengalihkan pandangannya serta membetulkan letak kacamatanya –yang bahkan tidak merosot-.

"A-Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu." ucap Midorima yang sontak membuat Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Kagami, dan Murasakibara bertatapan aneh kepada mereka. Kelima orang itu tahu benar kalau Midorima sempat menyebutkan kata "Paranoid" kepada Kuroko saat ia pingsan, tetapi bagaimana Kuroko dapat mengetahuinya ?

"Kau jelas berbohong, Midorima-kun." Ucap Kuroko. Midorima tidak dapat menjawab pernyataan itu. jelas sekali dari tatapan sang _bluenette_ yang seakan mengetahui semuanya.

Kuroko kemudian menatap kebawah. Ia menatap pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Tempatnya duduk sekarang memang dekat sekali dengan lautan. Seketika matanya menangkap sebuah benda berbentuk bundar di samping tubuhnya.

"_ini…"_ Kuroko menatap sebuah keong yang sama seperti yang di bawa-nya sebelumnya.

Kuroko kembali menatap lautan yang di hiasi langit senja yang indah. Kuroko menatapnya dengan penuh kagum. Ia seakan baru saja melakukan perjalanan yang sangatlah panjang… di kota bawah laut ?

Kuroko tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan pertanyaan itu. kalau pun kota itu benar-benar ada, maka Kuroko hanya dapat membiarkannya. Ia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama. Mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting sangatlah menyakitkan baginya.

Kuroko kemudian bangkit, dibantu oleh Kagami. GoM dan Kagami terlihat mulai berbincang mengenai apa-yang-akan-mereka-lakukan-nantinya sementara Kuroko masih menatap pemandangan senja yang indah itu. tangan kanan Kuroko yang memegang keong itu kemudian mulai terangkat ke atas kepalanya dan ia ayunkan kebawah dengan kuat seraya melepas benda yang di genggamnya. Kuroko melempar keong itu hingga masuk kedalam lautan. Akashi yang menyadari Kuroko masih terdiam di tempatnya lekas menoleh.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita—"

Akashi terlihat terkejut saat Kuroko mulai menoleh kearahnya. Ekspresi itu tidak hanya dimiliki oleh Akashi tetapi oleh yang lainnya juga. Kuroko yang menatap keenam temannya itu mulai bingung.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Kuroko.

Seketika mereka tersadar dari lamunan mereka dan mulai menepis jauh-jauh pikiran yang sebelumnya mengganggu mereka.

"Ah, um, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Kurokocchi !" ucap Kise yang kemudian mendekati Kuroko dan membawanya menjauhi lautan.

"T-Tetsu, apa yang ingin kau makan nanti ?" tanya Aomine.

"Hm… bagaimana kalau—"

"jangan Vanilla Milkshake lagi, Kuroko." Ucap Kagami.

Sementara Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami tengah berbincang, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Akashi berjalan pelan dibelakang keempat orang itu, saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Akashi, jangan-jangan yang tadi itu…" Midorima masih lekat menatap Kuroko penuh curiga.

"Aka-chin…" Murasakibara terlihat khawatir. Akashi juga terlihat masih menatap Kuroko yang penuh waspada.

"Ya. **_Liar Schizophrenia_**." Ucap Akashi di detik berikutnya.

END – Next Chapter Will Explain Anything About What Happen To Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

**End ? Oh, tidak... ini hanya untuk meng-akhiri perjalanan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya saja. masih ada Chapter selanjutnya kok, yang telah di nobatkan menjadi Chapter Terakhhir !**

**Chapter selanjutnya akan menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi kepada Kuroko Tetsuya dan alasan kenapa tiba-tiba dia disebut 'Paranoid' serta Akashi yang tiba-tiba mengatakan '****_Liar_****_Schizophrenia_****' sambil menatap waspada Kuroko... Hiii, serem...**

**Let's Find Out !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 8 : Liar Schizophrenia**

**Next Chapter Preview :**

_**"**__**Maksud Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi akan menjadi seorang psikologis ?" **_

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For the Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


End file.
